


【米英】房间／The Room

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherhood, Family Bonding, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英｜北米英亲情线。-—	有关「国家情感」的数据分析更新。—	有关「人类情感」的数据分析更新。—	机器代号：「房间」。机器编码：17760704.
Relationships: America & Canada & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【米英】房间／The Room

他独自走在过道中，登山靴落在地砖上的声音略显钝重。随手把已经清空的聚乙烯可乐杯和汉堡包装纸投进身后的垃圾箱后，他走向那道门。

手掌停留在和他肩膀高度持平的小块蓝色区域上，金属材质的门在「滴」的细微声响后快速打开，他迈开大步走进去，那金属门又迅速闭合起来。

这是一个近乎密闭的空间。光线略微昏暗，除了屏幕和控制台外没有其他可见光源，通风设备良好。他往前移动几步，位于他正面和两侧的三面大屏幕开始闪烁起来，浮动着模糊不清的图像。

正中央的深蓝色屏幕上滚动出莹白色的文字：

—— 下午好，美利坚合众国。

美国用和其他国家打招呼那般友好的语气回答：「下午好。」

屏幕下方暗色的控制台有照明设备亮起，亮度仍然柔和，丝毫没有干扰房间的封闭感。屏幕上的文字继续滚动：

—— 请将您的智能手机放置于一号传输带上。

他掏出空军外套右侧的黑色手机，放上控制台侧面的传输带。跟总是把工作手机和私人手机分开的其他国家不同，美国更热衷于多任务和混合思维同步进行--他向来不是公私分明的性格--常用的智能手机也总是保持在一部。

—— 请将您的腕表放置于二号传输带上。

他伸手摘下左手腕上的深蓝色腕表。那枚驾驶舱计时腕表是英国今年送给他的礼物--他还能想起送礼物的人说着「虽然有更绅士优雅的选择，不过这种搭载飞行计时功能和电子测速计的大体积手表倒是很适合你」时的假装不以为意。他那不太坦率的年长恋人，分明就很热心地做过一番功课--连那些不熟悉的电子功能都能准确描述。

传输带把他的随身物品收纳进控制台，分布于两侧的大屏幕飞快地闪过各种影像：分布于全球各地区和海域的美军据点，导航卫星和情报探测卫星的覆盖范围，各州温度和大气密度的变化曲线，近期选举的民调指数和热点新闻追踪，家中仓库的实时拍摄画面……光影持续变化，在他的脸上投下不同形状的色块。他面无表情地站在原地，没有动作，直到中间的大屏幕显示新的文字：

—— 请选择您今日的目标。

年轻国家的蓝色瞳孔冷漠地扫过两侧屏幕那些熟悉的信息源，他闭上眼睛，几秒后又重新睁开：「今天就说点轻松的话题吧。」

那些密密麻麻的文字和数据图表飞速消退，左边屏幕逐渐浮现出澄清宽广的蓝天，像极他去年带英国到加州度假时遇到的好天气；右边屏幕上那一望无际的绿色植被，仿佛某一年春天他们在英国弗里斯通森林亲眼所见的景色。

「你的选择越来越有品位了，不愧是我--」他总算放松嘴角，满意地点点头。

中央屏幕上慢慢浮现出新的影像，照片上他那位有着金发碧眼和白皙皮肤的英国恋人，正盯着咖啡杯皱起那对显眼的粗眉毛，那是显而易见的嫌弃表情，甚至显得有些幼稚--跟那身看似严肃正式的定制西装可不太相称。

美国青年抬眼打量着那张照片，直接笑出声来：「好吧，我已经知道他不喜欢国际会议上提供的那款哥伦比亚产咖啡。用不着把这张照片特地放大来提醒我的。」停顿几秒后他又补充，「应该还有其他更可爱的照片吧。比如前几天收到我和加拿大送的泰迪熊的时候……应该有拍下来吧？」

屏幕上那张皱着脸无声抗议的照片被迅速切换掉，另一张照片缓慢浮起--被拍摄对象依然是那个有着好看绿色眼睛的英国人--这次他穿着家居便服，黑色围裙系在他纤瘦的腰身上显得宽松。英国青年张着双臂勉强搂住两只戴着眼镜的大号泰迪熊，神情看似有些慌乱，眼底却是藏不住的欣喜神色。

美国眯着眼睛凝视照片上的英国：「嗯，就是这张。他很可爱吧。」语气颇有些得意。

—— 今日的轻松话题模式已经开启。请摘下您的眼镜。

「嗯？以前明明没提过这种要求的。」美国双手仍然插在空军外套里，在等待屏幕的回应前他没有动作。

—— 根据过往的数据录入，您戴眼镜时透露出不准确及不完整信息的概率，比您不戴眼镜时更高，不利于进行轻松话题。

「哈哈。」美国不置可否，他用单手摘下鼻梁上的德克萨斯，直接放在控制台上。

—— 那么，请描述下面这张照片。

随意扫过屏幕上那再熟悉不过的粗壮手腕和厚实手掌，他的语气没有过多起伏：「今天的话题走向和平常不同哦。这是我的手，手背上那几道小伤疤是前天新添上的，看拍摄光线是上午，手背上还有些黑色痕迹，应该是我那双锻炼用的手套被磨掉的颜色。」

—— 判断正确。这是您的左手，拍摄于昨天上午9时。伤痕来自伊利诺伊州及北卡罗莱纳州的暴动。根据以往的记录，再过37小时21分钟，这些伤痕将痊愈并从您的皮肤上消失。

美国下意识地握住左拳，很快又松开：「比我预期的恢复速度还快……确实算是让人‘轻松’的话题。」

—— 那么，请描述下面这张照片。

看着屏幕上骨骼分明的纤细手腕，还有那常见的卡其色毛衣的袖子，美国的肩膀放松了些，他往旁边移动几步，身体重心直接靠在墙上：「这是英国的右手。食指上的胶布是我帮他贴的。大概一个星期前，他又在做那实在不太好吃的司康饼，并且又不小心被烫伤。」美国在说「又」的时候特地加重了语气。

—— 判断正确。这是英国的右手，拍摄于一周前。根据实时记录，拍摄这张照片时，英国的交感神经系统较为活跃，呼吸和心跳呈现小幅度加速，皮肤表征为轻微出汗。

「你记录得真仔细。」美国吹了声口哨。他仔细回想当时的情景，只记得那天英国不知怎么地陷入嫌弃自己厨艺的消极思考模式，而自己的关注点集中在英国人的苍白脸色和烫伤的手上，哦，还有那难以忽略的、来自失败茶点的浓重焦味，他基本无暇顾及更多细节。「所以……他当时看起来沮丧，其实挺害羞？」美国人的语气带些玩味。

—— 您的大脑嗅觉中枢接收到美拉德效应生成的刺激气味，脑内杏仁核区域因担心英国的伤势而专注于处理自身的紧绷情绪，因此未能注意到对方的情感反应。

「你愈发擅长发掘这些让人愉快的事情了。」年轻大国由衷赞叹。屏幕上的文字倒映在他蓝色的瞳孔中，在周围昏暗视野的映衬下，闪烁如同夜空中的星星光芒。

—— 今日的话题进度：您的愉快指数正呈现明显的攀升趋势。

—— 接下来，请描述下面这张照片。

「明显是加拿大，他很高兴的样子嘛。」美国摸着下巴琢磨着，「这种全身特写都看不出场合，也算是一种本事了。这是什么时候拍的照片？」

—— 初步判断正确。这是加拿大的照片。拍摄于两周前在温哥华召开的北美洲首领闭门会议，此时的加拿大正在进行总结发言。

「我不太记得他在会上说过什么了。他那只北极熊那天一直在讲台附近来回走动，实在太过抢眼。」

—— 加拿大在发言中感谢您多年前邀请他加入G8集团的举动。就美国与加拿大在农产品进出口关税协议作进出调整一事，他为两国在合作中取得的成绩感到骄傲。

「哈哈，我那个兄弟啊，」美国摆了摆手，「这种能赚钱发展的机会，要是让给其他人未免太可惜。以前总要找机会推他一把……不过他早就是会按自己意愿行动的大国了。这种事情姑且算是双赢吧。」他依旧靠着墙壁，交叉起双臂，望着照片中那位与自己有着相似长相和体格的北美青年，他嘴角上扬。

—— 今日的话题进度：您的愉快指数仍呈现缓慢的攀升趋势。

「叮铃铃」的响声打破了密闭空间里的单一声源，屏幕上那些他熟悉的国家们的照片逐渐淡去。

—— 您的智能手机上正在接入两个来源的电话信号，其中之一来自总统定位于白宫椭圆形办公室的座机；另一通电话来自英国定位于华盛顿的个人移动手机。请问您是否选择接听？

美国拨了拨额前浓金色的头发，站直身体：「先听上司的吧。」

—— 现在已开启通话。

「听着，美国。今天在内阁室的讨论不欢而散，我和幕僚长都很遗憾。我知道要跟俄罗斯合作让你很不爽，实际上我们也很不爽--但为了保护更多可怜的平民，请你不要在紧接下来的会议上跟俄罗斯斗殴，不要有血腥冲突，这会阻扰合作谈判。希望你理解，祖国。」尽管已经做好心理准备，在听到上司一番罗嗦又语重心长的忠告，美国还是忍不住叹了口气。

他的手指关节轻敲两下控制台，重新拿起被闲置的德克萨斯戴上，双手插回口袋的同时语速飞快地答覆：「放心吧，我会很克制的！期待之后的会议。」

「但愿如此！上帝保佑谈判顺利进行，上帝保佑美国。」上司的声音透着股心力交瘁。

—— 您戴上眼镜后，提供不确切信息的概率上升0.001%。

美国斜眼扫过屏幕上的字，露出有些恶劣的笑容：「挂断电话吧。」

—— 为进行统计数据更新，请回答与此关联的问题：您喜欢战争吗？

「算不上喜欢，」美国仰起下巴，语气有些漠然，「但我需要它。」

—— 您的呼吸和心跳平稳，多巴胺分泌无异常，综合好战指数无明显波动。

—— 今日的话题进度：您的愉快指数正呈现轻微下跌趋势。另一通拨入电话信号仍在持续，请问您是否选择接听？

蓝色双眼隔着冰冷的眼镜片凝视着屏幕上的文字，超大国缓缓地点头。

—— 现在已开启通话。

带着点鼻音的熟悉英式腔调扩散在密闭的空间里：「嗨，是我。」那语气里似乎还透着些紧张。

「我知道。」美国短促地回答。如果是视频通话就好了，他心想。

「我现在跟加拿……嗯，马修，在你之前提过的那家龙虾汉堡店排队，」英国人在电话里突兀地换了称呼。美国猜想他此时大概正被数量众多的人群包围着：「我以为你们两个已经搭上午的航班回国了。」

对面的声音透着股郁闷：「这个月难得才和加拿大碰面，我就和马里欧协调行程，把机票改签了。又想起你称赞过这家的龙虾汉堡味道很好……啊啊--人真的多得难以置信，现在难道还是热门的旅游季节吗？我现在仿佛置身被机器高压塑形过的沙丁鱼罐头中。」英国人一开始只是小声诉说，渐渐地竟开始抱怨起来。

那家店的龙虾汉堡确实很赞，食材新鲜不说，连份量和酱料都充足得惊人。这种店铺的人气在美国可是不分季节的。年轻国家大致想象了下店里的拥挤盛况，心中暗暗佩服起他最熟悉的两位外国人那突如其来的行动力和毅力。

他眨眨眼睛： 「哈哈，我以为你们不会特地去尝试那类食物的，毕竟不是什么高级的环境。」声音里夹杂笑意。

英国在电话那头「哼」了一声，远远地传来加拿大青年混在人群杂音里的慌乱呼喊：「不好意思，劳烦借过！亚瑟先生，看！我排上了！」年长国家似乎用手捂住了扬声器朝对方回喊「做得好！」，然后才又重新凑近话筒，「总之……我们刚刚好不容易拿到今天的排队筹码。估计一个半小时后能轮到三个人的座位。你打算过来吗……阿尔弗雷德？」他在喊美国的名字时语调明显放慢了些，那嗓音如同被温柔浸润。

三个人的座位啊。

美国扬起嘴角，回答得干脆利落：「当然！现在马上就能出发！」尽管距离上次进食没过去多久--这并不影响他一贯的好胃口。

「……」英国还没挂断电话，似乎仍在等着美国说些什么。年轻国家于是故意压低嗓音，语带深情地补上一句：「等我，亚瑟。」

「……笨蛋。」英国人在电话另一边估摸红了脸，他小声地咕哝起来，「没正经。」才直接把电话挂断了。

—— 今日的话题进度：您的愉快指数正逐渐恢复，并呈现上升趋势。

美国闭上眼睛，深呼吸，几秒后重新睁眼：「今天就到此为止吧。我是时候走了。」带着蓝天色彩的眼睛重新点缀上自信的光芒。

他伸出指节轻敲侧面的传输带，回收传输出来的智能手机和腕表。然后又拍拍棕色空军外套上的皱褶，转身迈开步伐往外走去。

在把手伸向墙壁上的指纹识别区域前，他突然回过头，朝中央屏幕打了个响指：「根据你的分析，我是怎么看待那个人类名字的？」

—— 很少有其他人类、或与您同类的国家会使用人类名字称呼您。会使用该名称的国家主要为英国及加拿大。听到该名称时，您的脸部器官呈现舒展状态，心跳速率放缓，与人类表达「高兴」、「喜悦」情绪时有相似特征。您有极大可能「喜欢」该名称。

「对的，我很喜欢！」美国大笑着回答，他轻按墙壁，在金属门开启后随意地朝身后挥挥手，大步离开密闭的空间。

「下次见了，房间。」

美国的身影迅速远离感应范围，房间的金属门重新闭合。

两边屏幕上图像开始消退，中央屏幕的画面飞快地闪动，密集的数字、统计图表和影像记录，以及大脑活动区域的扫描图逐一闪过。在大量数据吞吐完成后，屏幕上依次滚动出几行文字。

—— 与「轻松话题」关联的信息录入完成。数据备份完成。

—— 有关「国家情感」的数据分析更新。

—— 有关「人类情感」的数据分析更新。

—— 机器代号：「房间」。机器编码：17760704.

中央屏幕的光线逐渐黯淡，在完全回归深蓝色的初始画面前，最后一行莹白色的文字缓缓浮现：

—— 下次见。美利坚合众国，及，阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯。

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 算是米中心／北米兄弟相关。
> 
> 身为国家，总是要隐藏许多真实的想法。那如果想排解那些日复一日的沉重压力，想独处，想述说作为人类的心事，他们会到哪里去呢。  
> 英国的话，大概是他的秘密花园和小精灵；加拿大的话，应该是和他相伴走过漫长历史的熊二郎。  
> 那明明洞悉一切，却总是故意表现得不以为意的美国呢？也许会是这里吧--人工智能，一个让超大国可以摘下眼镜，回顾人类情感的「房间」，收集着零零碎碎的生活细节。尽管作用有限，却能让他短暂地远离政治和敌意，安静地记录着他和他深爱的人们。
> 
> P.S. 涉及时事是2016年米＆露在中东地区的军事谈判。


End file.
